Powerful Secrets
by semprefede
Summary: A guarded Reid meets the girl of his dreams-a spunky, intelligent woman who enjoys magic (and can make a good cup of coffee). What happens when she becomes involved with the team? Or when she is found in a team member's past? Will everything work out in the young genius' favor, or will he be destroyed by the powerful secrets this fiery woman holds? Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid sat at the table and let his coffee cool down. He pulled out his book and quickly became engulfed in it, not paying any attention to the people in the café. He was pulled from his book by a concerned voice.

"Excuse me, sir, but you haven't had a sip of your coffee yet, and it's getting rather cold." He could feel the girl's eyes on him, but he didn't move. "My friends—the other workers—are worried. They said you normally burn your tongue on the scalding coffee." He looks up to the girl and his jaw drops softly. Her red curls are pulled back in a semi-messy ponytail, and her eyebrows are raised. Reid's eyebrows knit together.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" The girl nods, blushes, and smoothes a loose curl back. Reid smiles at her. "Well, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just caught up in my book." Reid holds the small book up so she can see. She smiles, her cheekbones more prominent. Her eyes crinkle the slightest bit, hiding the different shades of brown from Reid's sight.

_"__Noi leggeveamo un giorno per diletto, di Lancialotto, come amor lo strinse."_A smirk plays on Reid's lips. Her Italian was flawless. She chuckles. "Would you like me to replace your coffee, sir?" He just nods, and she smiles to go back behind the counter. It wasn't everyday he met a girl that read Dante's _Inferno;_ the days were less common when they were attractive and could quote the piece. Reid looks down at his book and smirks. It looks like his morning was turning out pretty well after all.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Derek Morgan smirks as Reid walks in to the bullpen. "Well looks like Pretty Boy finally decided to join us." Morgan raises an eyebrow when he sees the kid smile back.

"I technically have another 5 minutes before I'm considered late," Reid spits out, taking a seat at his desk. Morgan frowns.

"No statistics to go with that, Dr. Reid?" The kid looks at Morgan and shakes his head. Morgan laughs. "Well, it's a miracle!" Reid chuckles, but starts on his paperwork. He wanted to take an early lunch. "So, Reid, do indulge us… what were you doing this morning that made you late?"

"I wasn't late," Reid replies, not looking up from his paperwork. He can feel Derek's eyes on him, and he also knows that Derek is smiling. "If you must know, I waited too long to drink the coffee I got this morning, so I had to wait for a fresh batch to be made." The monotonous tone Reid used made Derek suspicious, but he didn't push it. Morgan got back to his stack of paperwork. It was his least favorite part of the job and he wanted to be done earlier than usual.

"Spencer, we need you in the office now." Reid looked up to Rossi, who was walking back to Hotch's office. A small chill went down Reid's back; he knew he wasn't in trouble, yet he still felt anxious. He walked up the small flight of stairs and joined Dave Rossi in Aaron Hotchner's office.

"Shut the door," Hotch said, not bothering to look up. After the small click was hear, Hotch looked up from his paperwork. "Reid, why were you late this morning?" Spencer's throat dries.

"Uh, s-sorry s-sir. You said you wanted us in at nine o'clock this morning. I was here at eight fifty-five, sir." Reid awkwardly explained himself, blushing when he saw Rossi smirk and roll his eyes.

"No, Reid, you were on time according to your work schedule, but you were late when it comes to your personal schedule. You normally arrive here every morning an hour earlier than I need you to come in—sometimes earlier if you have paperwork that you put off doing. However, today I looked out the window of my office at eight fifty and you still weren't in to work. Needless to say, I was a bit worried. The only time you've been considerably late—in any fashion—was when you…" Hotch didn't finish, and he didn't need to. Reid knew exactly what he was going to say: _when you were addicted to dilaudid. _Reid shakes his head.

"Oh, no, sir. I was at the café I normally stop at, off Barnett Road. I stop there every morning for my coffee. Today, my coffee was cold and I had to wait for another ten minutes. As I normally do in the late summer, I rode my bike to the café. When I walked out, I witnessed a teenager ride off on my brand new mountain bike. So I was forced to walk ten blocks before I could find a cab that wouldn't get stuck in traffic." Hotch nods and Rossi gives a low whistle.

"Sounds like a rough morning," Rossi says, raising an eyebrow. He tried not to profile his team members, but Spencer Reid was just too happy, under the circumstances. "Yet you are happier and more awake than most mornings. Why is that?" He was honestly curious. He and the kid weren't very close, but they were still like a family. And right now he was a curious brother. Reid just smiled.

"It's not every day you meet a woman who can quote _The Inferno _and make the perfect cup of coffee." Reid exits the office, and Rossi smiles. He turns toward Hotch.

"I can't believe it," Rossi stated, smiling. Hotch laughed.

"Who'd have thought the kid would meet a girl?" Hotch couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat. He had never pictured Reid being able to talk to women outside of his job.

Rossi shakes his head. "The kid better act quickly; any woman that is of legal age and can quote Dante has a possibility of being my fourth ex-wife." The pair laughed for a good while before going back to their work.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Reid enters back in to the café. Normally he wouldn't be back until he got off work and was on his way home, but he had to catch a peak at the redheaded beauty from earlier. He sat down, ordered a pulled chicken sandwich, and pulled out his copy of _The Inferno. _He'd read it many times, the poetry soothing him no matter how dark it seemed. He pushed the book aside when the redheaded waitress approached him with his food. _She works quick, _Reid thought as she set down his food.

"Still reading, sir?" She chuckled. "I would have guessed you would be done by now. I mean, you're reading rather fast." He gave her a smile.

"I tend to slow down my reading when I'm trying to get my mind off things. Right now, I'm taking a break from work." She laughed, a small blush lining her cheeks. Reid noticed the light freckles splattered across her cheeks and nose.

"So, sir, you're telling me you usually make your brain do overload and process twenty-thousand words a minute?" Reid raised an eyebrow, impressed. He knew it was fact, but he didn't usually have normal citizens spewing that kind of information out. She blushed and looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Sorry, that's a stupid fact I learned from my dad. He mentioned it in one of his letters." She backs up some. "I didn't mean to disturb you, sir."

Reid places his hand on hers. "If you're not too busy, miss, you can stay. I don't mind. Anyone that's half as smart as you is worth having a conversation with." She blushes, sitting down across from Reid. "I insist that you stop with the 'sirs'. My name is Spencer." The redhead smiles, smoothing her curls back.

"H-hi Spencer. I'm Bridie—er, well, Bridget. But most people just call me Bridie." He laughs.

"Really? Well, hello Bridie. I've been wondering all morning…how do you know Italian? You speak it so effortlessly!" She laughs.

"My father is Italian," she says with a far off glance. She shakes her head and looks back at Spencer.

"Yet your first name suggests you're of Irish decent. Meaning your parents either agreed upon the name, or your mother named you without thought of your father's decent. Which means your parents are likely divorced—or never married. You grew up in a single household, likely with just your mother. The admiration is too strong to have grown up with just your father." Reid stops talking to take a bite of his sandwich. The redhead raises her eyebrows.

"So, you're a profiler. Let me guess, the BAU." It's Reid's turn to be surprised, but he nods. She laughs. "Well, what a surprise. I've actually applied for a position there. Is your team leader Aaron Hotchner?" Reid again just nods. Bridie laughs. "Alright, Spencer, I have to get back to work. I'm sure you do, too. You can come back here any time." She stands up, but looks back at Reid. "Or you can give me a call sometime." The genius knits his eyebrows together. Bridie cuts him off. "Front pocket of your slacks. I'll talk to you later, Spencer." She walked away from the table, and Reid watched her petite form walk away. She was tiny—maybe 5'0 and barely 90 pounds—but she definitely had the feminine curves of a woman. He laughed as he pulled out the business card.

A woman who spoke Italian, could quote a classic epic, was a fan of magic, and went through The Academy? There's no way Reid was turning down an offer like this. He leaves a tip and exits the small café with every intention of coming back tomorrow afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll be in Florida until the beginning of July, so there won't be any updates until then. However, I'll be writing whilst on vacation, so the chapters will come flooding once I start updating. Thanks for reading! Review, if you would!**

**P.S. There is a big surprise in the next chapter, and I cannot wait to finish writing it!**

* * *

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Morgan's voice booms across the mostly empty bullpen. Reid had taken a longer lunch than expected, and he realized he'd have to double his pace on his paperwork. He stood by Morgan's desk, where JJ and Blake were also sitting. Reid gives a small smile.

"Uh, hey guys," he says shyly, avoiding making eye contact with Morgan. JJ raises her eyebrows.

"So, Spence, who'd you meet?" She smirks, and he blushes. JJ may not be a very experienced profiler, but she could tell Reid was different. The light in his eyes—the light destroyed when Maeve died—was back. There was no mistake: Reid met an attractive woman. Reid looks away.

"I didn't meet anyone, JJ." Reid awkwardly shuffles back to his seat, pulling the business card from his pants. He smiles, picturing the radiating redhead from the café. Bridie. Her name is Bridie. Morgan snatches the card up, laughing when Reid throws a fit to get it back. Winning the fight for the card, Morgan hands it back to Reid. He could tell Reid wanted to keep this private.

"Okay, Boy Genius, but I want to know all about her later." Morgan moves back to his seat and pulls out his paperwork. Reid gives a final smile at the card: Bridget McDuffy. He clears his mind, pulls out his last few files of paperwork, and gets down to work. The beautiful waitress stayed in his mind throughout the rest of the day.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Bridie sat down in the back room. She was a new waitress at the café and had started working because it was her favorite place to stop for coffee after a hard workout at the Academy. She's upset that there was so much downtime on a Monday. She hears a shuffling of footsteps and smiles when she sees her best friend join the room with her.

"So, Bridie, who was the genius kid you met today?" Francesca—known as Frankie in the restaurant—asked. She offered a cigarette to Bridie, who accepted. Bridie looked up at her blonde friend.

"His name is Spencer. He works with my dad." Frankie chokes on the smoke, taking a minute to recover. Her eyes are bugged out wide.

"That is _Dr. _Spencer Reid? As in the genius kid that works with your famous daddy-o?" Bridie laughs at her description of her father. It was true that her dad was well known, especially around these parts. However, Bridie didn't introduce that fact to most people she met. After all, she hadn't met her dad until she turned twenty-four years old. She had only known him for about five years.

"Yes, it is. But you can't tell him, Frankie! Promise, Frank." The blonde stares at her and laughs hard. So hard, she snorts.

"You're telling me that Bridget McDuffy is afraid to tell a genius man that he works with her father? Wow, what a puss you've become, Bridie." Bridie takes a hit off her cigarette and laughs, throwing a fake punch at Frankie.

"I know it seems like I'm being ridiculous, Frank, but he's really cute. I'd like to get close to him before I possibly work with him and before he finds out my dad is—" Bridie is cut off by the shrill ring of her phone. She's hoping it's Spencer, but she sees what the number is labeled: SSA Hotchner. Bridie holds a finger up to her mouth, shushing Frankie. She answers her phone and puts out her cigarette. "This is Bridget McDuffy speaking." Her voice automatically becomes serious.

_"Miss McDuffy, I'd like to meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you already, but I need to see for myself how you will fit with this team. Can you come in tomorrow morning?" _

"Yes, sir," Bridie replies, noticing the stoic tone to Aaron Hotchner's voice. "Sir, my dad won't be part of this interview, will he?" She tries to stress her concern over the phone.

_"No, ma'am, he will not. The interview will strictly be between the two of us. No one besides your father even knows I'm interviewing. You're my first choice. Be here tomorrow by, say, nine?" _

"Yes—" Bridie looks at her phone, seeing a familiar number. She couldn't ignore it. "I'm sorry, sir, one minute." She clicks over to the other line, a smile on her face. "Hey, Seb." Her voice is smooth and sweet. You can hear the depth and care in her voice.

_"I miss you!" The voice says on the other line._

"I miss you, too, you silly boy!" Bridie smiles. "Now, you'll be with Frankie tomorrow morning, okay?" The boy's voice on the other line squeals in excitement, and Bridie looks to her friend. Frankie rolls her eyes, but she nods her head. "I have to go, Seb. I'll see you in a little while." Bridie switches back to the line with Agent Hotchner.

_"So is that fine, Miss McDuffy?"_

"Yes, Agent Hotchner, nine tomorrow morning will do just fine." Bridie silently thanks Frankie for the favor she's doing. "I can be there earlier, if you need me to be." She hears a shuffling on the other line.

_"That would probably work best. Our media liaison just received a stack of possible cases, so the earlier tomorrow, the better."_

"Yes, sir. I understand. I can be there around eight if that would be alright." She pauses to hear is answer. "Okay, great! Thank you, sir, for the opportunity!" Bridie hangs up, squealing in delight. Frankie laughs.

"Seb is not going to be happy," Frankie says. "Hell, I'm not going to be happy, driving halfway across town to drop you off and then drive all the way back here? There is no way that's gonna work, sweetheart." Bridie laughs.

"I'm driving there. I'll drop Seb off on my way over there." Bridie replies. She can't wait to meet the legendary SSA Hotchner. Or the rest of the BAU team.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Penelope Garcia pulls her video chat on to Reid's computer. Reid looks surprised at her, but he smiles and waves.

"I hear there is a girl in my young genius' life," she says, giving him a smirk. Reid blushes.

"Oh my goodness, can everyone butt out of my private life! Did Morgan tell you?" Garcia laughs.

"No, My Genius. JJ. Her weakness is gossip, and you know it. My Chocolate Adonis may have mentioned it took place on your way to work today. Knowing your schedule, you stopped at the café at 560 Barnett… which means it is very possible we're talking about a girl who can make coffee. And I mean diabetes coffee, just how you like it Sweet Cheeks. Oh, and I expect to meet her once you get the courage to make a move. I know that business card is just burning a hole in your pocket. Oh wait, no it's not, because it's right here in my hand." Garcia flashes the card, and Reid freaks out. Garcia laughs. "Oh, poor baby. I'm not looking her up or anything. Not unless you want me to." Reid lets off a deep sigh of relief. Garcia exits his screen, and Reid pushes his files away. He just wants his private life to stay private. He just met Bridie McDuffy, and he wanted her to like him so badly it hurt. He'd never felt this way before. Not even with Maeve. With that thought, Reid stands. He needs to find a distraction from the girl that was slowly taking over his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still in Florida! Decided I would give you a little sneak peak of what's to come! Hope you all enjoy. :D**

* * *

Bridie steps in to the bullpen of the FBI. It's mostly quiet, and there aren't very many agents there. _I mean, it's 7:45 in the morning, _she thinks, _I wouldn't want to be at work yet, either. _She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door of Hotch's office. Three, sharp raps, and then his voice carries out the door and Bridie steps in.

"Miss McDuffy, sit please," Hotch says, motioning to the seat. Bridie sits, smoothing her pin skirt. She looks up at Hotch and smiles.

"It's nice to finally meet you, SSA Hotchner." Bridie reaches her hand up to meet his, then drops it as he raises an eyebrow.

"I think it's only fair that you call me Aaron. I've known your father for too long for all the agent stuff." Bridie nods and tucks a curl behind her ears. She looks down with a small blush. "You know, Miss McDuffy, you're rather overqualified for this job. You have a perfect PFT score, your practical shows that you have the best shot in your class, and you speak five different languages. It's rather impressive. I would be stupid if I didn't take you on my team." Bridie holds back her squeal when she realizes something is off.

"Sir… er, Aaron," she says, changing her tone when he raises his eyebrow. "If I'm that qualified, shouldn't you be immediately taking me? Something is off, sir." Hotch nods.

"Quick to catch something that isn't quite right. I appreciate that." Bridie nods, glad that she caught the 'if' in his voice. "I know how hard it is to be a parent in the BAU. It's even harder to be a single parent." Bridie takes a deep breath in. "It says in your file that you have a son who is five years old. Are you okay with leaving him for days at a time, letting him grow up without his mom?" Bridie sighs. "Because if not, I can get you transferred to a branch that allows you to work the usual 9-5; You'll be able to be home for dinner with your son." Bridie shakes her head.

"Sebastian is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. He's the smartest five year old I have ever known, and he knows that this job is what I want. He told me this morning he is going to make me a cape so I can go fight the bad guys." Hotch smiles, and Bridie laughs. "The only request is that we keep Sebastian under wraps." Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Oh, no, not because I'm ashamed, sir. I am ashamed of the one night stand that lead to him, but never of my son. Anyway, I would rather not have a rush of questions about my son. We all kind of have our secrets: my father and Agent Morgan share my secret. I am trying to move on with my life, and that includes a young man that I am currently interested in. I don't want my family life to get in the way of that." Hotch nods, completely understanding.

"Your secret is safe with me. However, our technical analyst is pretty good at uncovering things like that. You'll have to talk to her about keeping your secrets." Bridie bites her lip, nodding. "I'll give you a hint: she likes chocolate, flowers and bright colored head bands for her hair." Bridie smiles, hugging Hotch. They both stiffen, and Bridie pulls back.

"Sorry, sir, just excited to be part of this team. Do I get to start today?" Hotch nods, and Bridie starts towards the door.

"Wait, Agent McDuffy," Hotch calls, and Bridie turns around. "Best of luck between you, your son, and Derek. I really wish the greatest of things for all of you, and I'll make sure to keep either you or Derek back on cases… for the safety of Sebastian." Bridie nods.

"For the safety of Sebastian," she agrees. She walks out the door and down to the bullpen's vending machine. First stop, buying chocolate. Second stop, to befriend the woman that could shatter her life around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a little bit shorter, but that's because the beginning of the chapter was posted early (CH. 3). Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Bridie steps in to the lair of the blonde techie. The woman is absorbed in her computer screen, which is showing the personnel file of one Bridget McDuffy. Bridie internally laughs. Of course the techie would be looking in to Bridie—who would want a complete stranger working with their family?

"You could just ask me, you know," Bridie says, startling the blonde. The chair turns and the woman has a face of guilt. Bridie laughs. "There's really not much I have to hide from you." She hands Garcia the pack of pretzel M&Ms she picked up from the vending machine as well as a brownie from the break room. Bridie sits down in an extra seat. "So you know I'm Bridget McDuffy. But you can call me Bridie." Garcia nods.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, tech analyst for the team. Most people just call me Garcia." Bridie nods. "So, uh, Bridie, are you really Rossi's daughter?" Garcia's eyes are wide and sparkling, and Bridie nods.

"Yeah. I'm his first wife's daughter. Born in Brooklyn, lived in Quantico, and then moved to a small town in Ohio." Garcia nods, listening carefully. "Went to Juilliard, but I dropped out my sophomore year. I enrolled in Ohio State University for psychoanalytical linguistics and received my master's degree. Then I went to Ohio University for Criminology and Psychology. I'm considering going back for a PhD in linguistics." Garcia's eyes are wide, totally drawn in to Bridie's life.

"Why wouldn't you go back?" Garcia asks desperately. Bridie still didn't know how she felt about sharing her secret. She sighs.

"The same reason I came down here to talk to you: a secret." Garcia's eyes twinkle with interest. "You see, I met my father five years ago—the same time frame after I finished my criminology and psychology degrees. It was also the same time I found out I was pregnant." Garcia's mouth forms a small 'o'. Bridie continues before Garcia can interrupt. "It was a result of a one night stand that I totally regret. My son is the one good thing that came from the whole thing." Garcia raises an eyebrow.

"But your son isn't the secret, is he?" Bridie shakes her head. Garcia sits, waiting for her to continue.

"It's his father—he'll complicate things." Before Bridie can continue, Garcia hands her a small slip of paper. Garcia gives her a look of friendship.

"Your secret is safe with me, beautiful." Bridie smiles before standing up and leaving the lair. She looks at the card and laughs. It's the same business card she handed Spencer Reid the day before.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Reid parks in his rarely used parking lot. He was running later than usual and was upset he couldn't stop to get his usual coffee. He sighs and grabs his messenger bag before exiting his Prius. He wasn't paying much attention until he smelled someone smoking—rare, because most agents didn't smoke. He looks in the direction of the smoker before he realizes who it is.

"Bridie?" Reid asks, extremely confused. He walks over to the redhead and immediately notices the obvious—her hair is down and longer than he imagined. Her curls are almost to her waist. The woman smiles at him, raising an eyebrow. Reid smiles back, but then frowns. "Every cigarette you smoke takes six minutes off your life." Bridie shrugs.

"I know." Reid finds he is annoyed at her relaxed reaction about the fact. Bridie sighs, putting the cigarette out. "I'd rather be addicted to nicotine than go back to my old addictions." Reid raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask about her addictions. Rule number one amongst cleaned-up addicts: _never ask what the drugs were. _Reid smiles, at least glad to know she was sobered up. Bridie takes a hard look at Reid. "You're not going to ask?" Reid shakes his head and Bridie shrugs again.

"No," Reid says, "but I will ask what you're doing here. Are you stalking me Bridget McDuffy?" Bridie laughs.

"That's Agent Bridget McDuffy to you." Reid looks wide-eyed at her. His jaw drops and his lips turn up in a smile. Before he can register what he's doing, he's pulled Bridie in a hug. They both freeze, and Reid pulls away.

"I mean, uh. I mean I-I'm glad you g-got the job." A blush flushes his cheek and Bridie laughs.

"Spencer Reid, you are too shy for your own good." Bridie stares at him. "How about we hang out tonight? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Reid finds himself look down in to Bridie's eyes. He nods, unable to find his voice. "Good," Bridie says. She stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss on his jaw line. Reid blushes again and watches Bridie walk into the BAU. He doesn't move until the alarm on his watch goes off: he's late.

* * *

**Bridie is a cheeky one, that she is. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I don't like it all that much, but I needed a way to lead in to the next chapter. So here ya go. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Reid practically sprints in to the building, cursing at the security doors and checkpoints. As he reaches the bull pen he realizes he is the last team member in the building. _Just great, _he thinks. He walks briskly to the conference room, sliding in to the empty seat at the round table. Hotch raises an eyebrow and Reid practically pants. He needed to get in shape. Rossi shakes his head with a smirk, quickly glancing at Bridie. Hotch nods to Garcia.

"Ok, my mystical crime fighters, this one's a nasty one." Pictures show up on the screen, sending a chill down each profiler's spine. The couples on the screen had their throats slashed from ear to ear. "Calico Rock, Arkansas: There have been two married couples in the past two weeks found with throats slashed." Reid tries to keep his attention on the screen, but he notices the cute dimple that appears in Bridie's cheek. She was in deep thought. "They're in their early 30s, white, and upper class. The police don't know how to draw the unsub to them. That's why they called us in." Garcia takes a deep breath, and Hotch stands.

"Wheels up in 20." He exits the room with the team close behind.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

The Calico Rock Police Department could be described as chaos. The BAU team stares as the phones go crazy with questions and tips. Hotch walks towards the sheriff, his arm extended.

"I'm Agent Hotchner from the BAU. These are Agents Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, McDuffy, and Dr. Reid. You need us to help lure the serial killer here?" The sheriff shakes Hotch's hand before turning back to the white board.

"I'm Sheriff Wilkinson. We're trying to bait him with an undercover unit, but Calico Rock is too small. Most everyone knows who the cops in town are." He sighs, and Rossi raises an eyebrow to Hotch.

"Sir, we have agents that match the physical descriptions. Let us put them under cover," Rossi tries to reason with the sheriff, who shakes his head. The two begin an argument over who has the authority to do such a thing. Their words become jumbled amongst each other, that is, until the fiery redhead steps between the two.

"Sheriff Wilkinson," Bridie's voice is cool and smooth as she speaks, showing no sign of fear. "With all due respect, I believe I fit the description of the female victims." The sheriff nods his head, somewhat impressed at the calm that the woman brings. "That being said, I want to go undercover." The sheriff opens his mouth to protest, but Bridie gives him an icy glare. "It's fine if you won't let your officers go undercover. However, I am not your officer—I am a federal agent." Bridie stares at the sheriff who just gulps and nods. Bridie turns to face Reid. "That being said, I believe Dr. Reid will be going undercover as well." Reid's eyes go wide, remembering when he and Emily went undercover in a church environment. Reid licks his lips, ready to speak up, but the sheriff speaks first.

"He's the only one of your agents that matches victimology. If you didn't put him in, I couldn't tell you who you would partner up with." _Then I've been sentenced, _Reid thinks. Hotch nods.

"Reid and Bridie will be going undercover. I'll need your department to find a house for them to stay in—our tech analyst will be falsifying documents for them. Until then, do you have a room or office we can use?" The sheriff points to a door at the end of the hallway, and Hotch thanks him. The team walks down the hall and Hotch pats Bridie lightly on the back. "Nice job, Bridie. I see the mother gene never fails to stop a man in his tracks." Bridie laughs, but checks to see if any other members of the team heard him. No one was even close to them, except her father. Bridie gives him a hard look.

"You should know better, dad." Rossi laughs and shrugs.

"What can I say, I'm Italian!" They enter the small room, and petty conversations are stopped. Two members of the team were going undercover by tomorrow. They had more important matters to discuss.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Reid and Bridie sit on the couch of their 'new' house. They had pretended to move in for the benefit of the story—Reid pretending to be a medical doctor, Bridie pretending to be a musician. Reid looks softly at Bridie.

"So, you and Rossi?" Reid had overhead the comments the day before and everything started to make sense to him. Bridie nods, sighing.

"I didn't particularly want to keep it a secret from you, but I didn't want you to be intimidated before we even got to know each other." Reid nods, understanding. Bridie smiles and curls in to his body a little more. The hot air of Arkansas was blasted away by the air in the house, causing Bridie to freeze her ass off. "So, Doctor Reid, why did you never call me and ask to go on a date?" Bridie giggles at the light blush that crosses his cheeks. She never expected to have a reason to ask him questions like this; Reid had suggested they ask questions to occupy the time.

"I-I don't r-really g-go on dates." Reid sputters, but he manages to finish his sentence. Bridie throws her head back in laughter. Reid's cheeks adapt a new shade of pink as he finds himself staring out her mouth. He had never felt so relaxed and challenged around a woman. Bridie shakes her head.

"That's not what I meant. I guess it's your turn, though." Reid thinks carefully about his next question. His thought process, however, is interrupted by Bridie tracing invisible patterns on his hand.

"What was the first college you applied to, and were you accepted?" Bridie sighs. _Of all the questions, _she thinks, _he asked possibly the most invasive thing. _She stares at the grand piano just a few feet away. A few moments have passed, and Reid worries he's upset her. "You don't—"

"Juilliard. I applied to Juilliard and was accepted. I was voted as their most valuable student for three semesters in a row." Reid's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected her to reply at all, let alone with the name of a music and arts school. Bridie sighs. "I know, I know. Not what you were expecting. I dropped out of Juilliard half-way through my sophomore year. I then enrolled in Ohio State University for psychoanalytical linguistics." Reid looks impressed. When Bridie looks in to his eyes, he feels his stomach leap and twist. _Butterflies, _he thinks, _these are what butterflies in your stomach feel like._ Bridie bites her lip. "I… I want to know how you feel about me, Spencer. I know we just met a few years days ago, but it feels longer to me." Reid nods.

"I feel like a totally new person. You challenge me to open up and show that part of me, and you challenge my actions. You make me feel more relaxed and calm than I ever have before. And, about a minute ago, I experienced butterflies in my stomach for the first time ever." Bridie smiles, and Reid can't help but smile back.

"So you like me." Reid's mouth feels dry, but he nods in agreement. Bridie bites her lip again, moving closer to Reid. She leans up, planting a soft and chaste kiss on his lips. Even though the kiss only lasts a second, it sends electricity down both of their spines. Bridie shivers and Reid pulls her in to his side. Bridie smiles and lays her head on his chest, finally feeling complete after years of hurt and neglect. _This could be my new beginning._


	6. Chapter 6

**A little sneak peak of what's to come for these two. (:**

* * *

Reid doesn't open his eyes, but he stretches. He groans, realizing he fell asleep on the couch and there was a crick in his back. He opens his eyes and realizes that the floral scent attacking his senses is Bridie's hair. She's curled up into his side, and her head is resting in the crease of his elbow. He smiles at the beauty of her sleeping, peaceful face. The freckles he once thought lined her cheeks prove to lightly splatter her nose and forehead as well. He leans down and kisses the top of her hair. He was so lucky that she didn't find him awkward or weird. His lips turn up in a smile as he sees her eye blink slowly. She smiles.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he whispers. He reflexively pulls her in closer to him, and Bridie smiles. Her teeth are beautiful, and her smile makes her radiate light. She feels his arms squeeze again and reflexively jumps up. Before Reid can ask, she's running down the hall. Reid sits up, clearly stirred out of his morning bliss. _What the hell, _he thinks. Five minutes pass before Reid decides to check on her. He realizes the bathroom door is shut, and he taps lightly on it. "Bridie, are you okay?" He hears her shuffling and a long, deep sigh. _Oh, no. _He knew that sigh—it was the sigh of a triggered reaction.

"I'm fine, Spencer." She doesn't open the door, and Reid sighs. He jiggles the knob of the door before it opens, and he just stares at her. She has tear streaks down her cheeks, and her eyes are puffy. She is curled in the corner of the bathtub and the wall, and she's rocking slowly. Reid crouches in front of her, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Tell me what I did wrong." He doesn't ask, but his soothing voice calms Bridie down a bit. She shakes her head forcefully—she didn't want him to know. Reid lightly holds the sides of her face and looks straight in her eyes. She takes a deep breath.

"H-holding me that close," she says. Reid knits his eyebrows in confusion. She hadn't had an issue last night. She looks down. "I didn't drop out of Juilliard because I wanted to—I dropped out because I had to. The winter of my sophomore year, I was stalked and abducted from my dorm." Reid analyzes the way she talks, and realizes she's not telling him the whole thing. He stares down at her face.

"You were raped," he states coldly, his mind racing. She bites her lip and nods. Reid feels the anger boiling in him, but he holds it back. For her. He kisses her forehead. "Then I'll stay back." She shakes her head.

"N-no. I really like you. It was just the fact I woke up in a place I'd never seen with arms around me. It's been a long time since that has happened." She bites her lip and looks at him—Reid doesn't look convinced. Suddenly, she's pressing her lips against his with bruising force. Reid's eyes go wide in shock, but he shuts them tight. He didn't realize he was kissing her back until her tongue ran along his lower lip. He gently pushes her away and opens his eyes to see her staring at him.

"Slow, okay?" His palms were sweating; he'd never really felt this close to anyone. They had only met days before, and yet she held a part of him that he never knew existed. She nods at him, and he leans in and kisses her lightly. He pulls back and smiles at her. "Is there any other secrets you're hiding from me?" He was only joking with her, but Bridie's palms started sweating. She didn't want to tell him, not yet. She would only tell him when she absolutely had to—the news could and, most likely, would devastate him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, a chapter with a secret!**

* * *

Reid stared across the jet at the nodding form of Bridie. They had caught the unsub after two days of undercover work. It had been a man named Louis Andrews, who was incredibly distraught and upset with his life. Though Reid was glad the team had caught the unsub, he was upset that they disrupted the cuddling session between Bridie and him. He comes back from his thoughts when Rossi slides in to the seat in front of him. He licks his lips, worried of what is going to be said.

"You like her," Rossi states. His tone suggests he already knows it, and that he's not going to be easily swayed on the assumption. Reid looks down at his hands and fidgets with his shirt. Rossi chuckles. "I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying that I will wring your neck if you hurt her." Reid shakes his head.

"I would never hurt her, sir. She means a lot to me already." Rossi nods, raising an eyebrow.

"I can tell," he says, pulling down the collar of Reid's shirt the tiniest bit. The purple mark found there was small, but it existed. Reid's mouth goes dry, thinking that Rossi is going to punch him. "She doesn't cozy up to men very often—less so, now that she's a mother." Reid's eyes go wide, and he stares at Rossi. Rossi realizes the secret he just spilled. Bridie would hate him if he messed things up. Before Reid can speak, Rossi quickly says, "don't tell her I told you that." Reid's eyebrows furrow, and he glances at the now sleeping Bridie. When he looks back to Rossi, he's shaking his head. "If she hasn't told you yet, it's because she's afraid. A child is a large responsibility, and she's most likely afraid to add you to the mix. Seb is five, and he has a great relationship with his dad; Bridie is probably afraid that Seb won't like you—or the opposite, that he'll love you more than he love her or his father." Reid's head is spinning, thinking about Bridie having a son. He excuses himself, and sits across from JJ.

"Did you know that Bridie has a son?" Reid's voice is cool, smooth, and detached. He couldn't make sense of what he was learning. He thought that Bridie trusted him, at least enough to tell him about her family. JJ looks up and bites her lip. Her response is only a slow nod. Reid sighs. "Why didn't she tell me?" He asks. If JJ knew about Bridie's son—Seb, Rossi had called him Seb—then every team member knew. JJ sighs and gently touches Reid's hand.

"Relax, Spence. If she's keeping a secret from you, it's probably for a good reason. You guys have known each other for what, 4 days?" Reid only nods, not able to speak. "She probably thought you wouldn't want her if she had a kid—that's how a lot of men act, so she only assumed the worst." Reid nervously plays with his short hair.

"What do I do, JJ?" He asks, desperation clear in his scratchy voice. It is obvious that he's on the verge of tears. JJ smiles and leans back in her seat.

"Let her come to you and tell you herself. For all you know, she could have just been waiting for the right moment to tell you. So let her wait for that moment; let her do it her way. If your hickey says anything, then she really likes you. Spence, a child isn't the end of the world." Reid just nods, glad to have talked it over with a woman that would know first-hand. He pulls a chemistry book out of his messenger bag and begins reading. He would do anything to occupy the rest of the flight, as long as it took his mind off of the child that was being hidden from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid lightly nudges Bridie's arm. Her eyes flicker a few times before she opens them. At the sight of Reid, she smiles. Reid can't help but smile back.

"We're here, Bridie." Her eyebrows knit together, and then she realizes they are on the jet. She nearly jumps out of the seat. She takes a deep breath, and Reid sighs. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry." Bridie shakes her head.

"I'm just glad to be back. What time is it?" Reid checks his watch, and Bridie takes the moment to smooth her hair down.

"It's currently 3:12 A.M." He gives a small yawn. "This is going to ruin my sleeping schedule." He gives a glance to the back of the plane, knowing very well that he doesn't have time to make coffee. Bridie giggles at the longing look towards the coffee pot.

"If you want, you can come over to my place for coffee." She realizes too late that Frankie was likely sleeping on her couch. Reid bites his lower lip, thinking over the offer. He looks up and laughs at the worried wrinkle in Bridie's forehead.

"You need sleep. Plus, I wouldn't want to intrude." Bridie nods. He was rejecting her. Yet, somehow, she knew there was something wrong. Reid knew something. Bridie looks towards the front of the cabin and makes eye contact with JJ. The small nod that JJ gives makes Bridie sigh. Reid raises an eyebrow. Bridie stands, following Reid off the plane. They start the journey to their cars.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I've got Frankie sleeping on my couch, so it's not like I'll actually be getting sleep." Bridie laughs, but Reid gives a confused expression. Bridie's son's name isn't Frankie—so who is Frankie? Bridie realizes what she just said and how it must sound. "Frankie is my best friend. She's been with me through thick and thin these past few years." Bridie takes a deep breath. "She's been babysitting my son for me." Reid acts surprised, but Bridie laughs. "Cut the bullshit, Spencer. You're not fooling me." He sighs, wanting to explain, but Bridie cuts him off. "Yes, I have a son. He's five. His name is Sebastian." She looks into Reid's eyes with guilt, and he stops her. He licks his lips.

"I'm not mad you didn't tell me. I talked to JJ and figured I should just let you tell me." He takes a deep breath. "But I'm hurt that everyone else knows. Why was I the last to know?" Bridie looks down and bites her lip.

"I asked JJ how to tell you, and Derek overheard us talking." She didn't want to lie to him, but this wasn't a lie. Sure, it was only a half-truth and it was just as bad, but she didn't want to hurt him. "My son is the reason I met my father in the first place. My son is also in my file, so Hotch and Garcia knew." Reid nods, understanding. He laces his fingers with hers and smiles down at her. She smiles back, standing on her tiptoes for a kiss. Reid, however, doesn't pick up on the queue, and Bridie laughs. "Spencer, this is the part where you lean down and kiss me." He laughs nervously. "I'm 4'11, and you're more than a foot taller than me—there's only so much I can do here." They both laugh, and Reid places a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away as he feels a rain drop hit him. He and Bridie look up, and it's as if the sky opens up and pours a bucket of water on them. The storm hit out of nowhere, and they found themselves sprinting to the building. They hide under and overhang and breathe heavily, laughing into the early morning air. Reid picks Bridie up and twirls her around, kissing her again. They both smile as they catch their breath.

"I'm parked in the far lot," Bridie says, her head on his chest. She'd never felt like this. Reid shakes his head.

"You are not walking to your car in this weather. My car is in the second row of the front lot. I'll drive you to the back to get yours." Bridie shakes her head.

"We'll just drive your car to my house. Frankie can take me to work in the morning, and I'll drive my car home." Reid nods, and he smiles down at Bridie.

"You ready to make a run for it?" He'd never really done much far distance, consecutive running. He knew she could run circles around him and was only resting because he needed it. She smiles.

"I'm ready when you are, old man." She mockingly leans in to a runner's stance. In that moment, Reid realized he felt more alive than he ever had before. She was good for him.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Frankie is just dozing off on the couch when she hears a car door slam and then the front door. She sits up, aggravated that Bridie would cut in to her valuable sleep time. She rolls her eyes.

"Bridget Saoirse McDuffy, I swear I will strangle you—" Frankie stops as she turns around and sees the out of breath, soaking wet forms of Bridie and Reid. "Oh," she says, and the couple laughs.

"Hey, Frankie. He has a change of clothes in his bag," she motions to Reid's go bag that's over his shoulder. "But can you put his wet clothes in the dryer? I'm going to get changed really quickly." Frankie just nods, know words to say. The couple looks at each other again, and Reid kisses Bridie's forehead. That seems to be good enough for the two of them, and Bridie shows Reid the bathroom as they split off to change. Frankie rolls her eyes. Bridie only brought him over because she knew nothing could happen here. She would be perfectly safe with her best friend and her son in the other room. Bridget McDuffy could not handle living without a safety net. Frankie knew, though, that she was different. Somewhere in the past few days, Bridie changed. Frankie desperately hoped it was caused by the presence of Spencer Reid.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid smiles across the table at Bridie. They were talking over a cup of coffee, mostly about college life and their families. As the discussion came to Sebastian, Frankie cuts in to the conversation from her place on the couch.

"If Seb doesn't get to meet Mr. Genius, he won't speak to you for weeks, Bridie." Bridie rolls her eyes, and Spencer gives a confused look to Frankie, who laughs. "Seb is a genius in training. Dave used to tell Sebastian about your team members all the time—he took a particular liking to you." Reid nods, kind of flattered. Bridie laughs.

"He's a reader. He actually read your dissertation." Reid nearly chokes on his coffee, impressed, yet curious.

"Which one?" He asks, and the blonde and redhead giggle in unison.

"All three of them. That's why, if he doesn't meet you, he'll be so upset with me." Reid laughs, and then looks at his empty mug. He knew it was time to go. He looks back up at Bridie, biting his lip.

"I should probably be going. We have work in," he checks his watch, "less than four hours. I doubt we'll get a day off—JJ has a pretty big stack of files on her desk." As Reid stands, a flash of lightning shoots across the sky, and then the power cuts out. Frankie groans, covering her face with a pillow. Reid and Bridie just stare at each other in the dark. "Uh," Reid's throat goes dry. He didn't want to leave, especially knowing that Bridie was without power. He'd noticed her apartment alarm was electronic and now useless. The locks on her front door could be picked by a twelve year old. On top of all this, she lived in an apartment on the outskirts of Quantico, and it wasn't in the best neighborhood. No, he did not want to leave her alone at all.

"I don't think you should be driving in this weather, Spencer. Just stay here for the night. There's an extra couch or an air mattress. You can make yourself comfortable." Before Reid could protest, Bridie stopped him. "You won't be intruding, I swear. Besides, your clothes from today are dry—you can just wear those tomorrow." Reid silently thanks the storm. Bridie made him feel safe and comfortable. He wasn't nervous to stay at her place, and he knew it was just because of the circumstances.

"Okay. But if I'm being forced to sleep on a couch, I get the longer one. Sorry, Frankie, but I'm pretty sure I'm taller than you." Bridie giggles as the pillow on Frankie's face hits the side of Reid's head.

"For your information, Doctor, I'm not Bridie. I'm a solid 5'9"." Reid shrugs.

"I beat you by four inches. Get off my couch." Frankie sighs, moving to the next couch over. Bridie laughs, moving to hug Reid. He puts his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bridie."

"G'night, Spencer." She plants a soft kiss on his lips before walking to her room. Reid couldn't be sure yet, but he thought he felt his heart skip a beat. He is pretty certain he is falling in love with Bridie McDuffy.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Spencer," Bridie lightly shakes Reid from his sleep. It was already 8 o'clock—they'd slept through their alarms. "Spencer Reid, we are going to be late for work. Put your genius butt into gear and get moving." Reid rolls over, seeing Bridie. Her hair was disheveled, and her outfit was slightly askew. He smiles.

"Good morning, beautiful." She gives him a serious look, and he chuckles.

"Reid, it is already 8 A.M., and I am so not in the mood to drag you off the couch." He sits up, finally understanding the importance of what she's saying.

"It's a 17 minute drive to work from here without traffic. Seeing as it is a Monday and it's rush hour. . ." He trails off, practically running to the laundry room to get his clothes. He tears his shirt over his head and is unbuttoning his pants when he realizes the door is open. He turns to see Bridie with her hands jokingly over her eyes. Reid blushes and closes the door. He slips his clothes on in a hurry, and he yanks the door open. Before he can race out of the laundry room, he sees a small boy in front of the door. He's staring at Reid, and Reid nearly panics. He bends down to the boy's height and smiles.

"You must be Sebastian. My name is Spencer; I work with your mom." The caramel color of the boy's skin is nearly radiating when he hears Reid's name. Seb's lips burst into a wide grin, and Reid smiles back. There's something familiar about the boy, but Reid can't place it. "We're going to be late, though, so I have to go. I'm sure we'll meet again." Sebastian puts his hand out, and Reid shakes it. They smile once more at each other, and Reid stands up.

"Hey, Spencer, are you ready?" Bridie exits the bathroom, and her eyes go wide at the sight of Reid and Sebastian. Seb smiles at his mother and just nods. Bridie feels a small smile play at her lips; Sebastian is wise beyond his years. The nod he sent Bridie was approval, and she was beyond ecstatic. She looks at Reid, who just nods.

"Ready when you are, Bridie." Bridie moves toward Sebastian, kneeling in front of him.

"Seb," she says in a nurturing tone, "Frankie works at ten. Don't let her sleep past eight-thirty. There's a blueberry bagel with cream cheese in the refrigerator and a cup of apple juice. I should be home tonight. If I'm not, I'll make sure to call you." Bridie kisses Seb's forehead, and Reid feels his stomach flip at the sight. He admires the mothering nature that Bridie shows. "Bye, baby boy." He smiles, giving his mom a hug.

"Bye, Mama." Reid and Bridie exit the apartment, hopping in to Reid's car and making their way to work.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Reid and Bridie swiftly walk through the security check points and through the bull pen to their desks. Reid's watch beeps, signaling that they made it to work just in time. JJ's feet are propped up on Morgan's desk, and she raises her eyebrows at the couple. Bridie looks at Reid, who has deep shadows underneath his eyes. She sighs.

"Hey, Spencer, I'm going to get some coffee for us, okay?" Reid nods, nonchalantly twirling in his chair to watch her walk off. As Bridie disappears, he can feel JJ's eyes on him. He turns back around to see the blonde motion him to speak. His mouth goes dry, and he licks his lips.

"Uh, well. You see, uh, I had coffee with Bridie last night—well, this morning, when we got home from the case. Anyway, uh, the power went off at her place, and she didn't want me driving in the storm. So, uh, I slept on her couch." JJ nods, but Reid knows she still has some doubts in her mind. "So, any new cases?" JJ shakes her head.

"The case we were going to take was solved early this morning, and the other cases have been closed by the local police department." Reid just nods, turning to his desk of paperwork. As he opens the file in front of him, he hears a low whistle.

"Please tell me this is not a walk of shame," Morgan says, perching on the edge of Reid's desk. "Because those are the same clothes you went home in last night. Or, at least, I think you went home." Morgan wiggles his eyebrows, and Reid shakes his head.

"Derek, leave the poor man alone. My couch isn't exactly comfortable, and it's hard to sleep with Frankie's persistent snoring." Morgan laughs, and Reid frowns. Something was off, and he didn't quite know what. There was something big between Bridie and Morgan, and he wanted to find out. Reid takes a long sip of his coffee, smiling at Bridie.

"It's alright, Bridie. I can take it. Besides, I've gotten used to ignoring him while I work." Bridie sits down at her desk, and it's clear that work has started. JJ leaves towards her office, and the three remaining profilers stare at the files of paperwork. Reid can't help but feel like he is missing something big.


	10. Chapter 10

Bridie smiles across the kitchen table at Reid. They had gotten home from a case late that night, and Sebastian was at Frankie's place. Bridie didn't have to do much convincing to make Reid stay—4 months of being in a happy relationship was enough proof that it was okay. She still has a lot of secrets to reveal to him, but she just doesn't think she's ready. She pulls the toast out and begins spreading the butter across it. Her mind is racing, and she hardly notices the long arms wrap around her waist. When she feels Reid's lips brush across her neck, she freezes. They'd agreed to take it slow—they'd only recently started making out, and that was on rare occasions.

"Bridie, you're burning your toast," Reid murmurs against the side of her neck. It takes a minute for Bridie to comprehend what he's saying, but she hurriedly pries the burned bread from the machine. Reid chuckles as he watches her, still holding her close to him. He places a soft kiss behind her ear, and she shudders. It was such a strong reaction from her, that she was surprised herself. Reid's hands lightly slide up her sides, but he's interrupted by the doorbell. Bridie struggles to open her eyes, and when she does, she sees Reid make his way to the door. He turns back to Bridie, whose face has turned down in a grimace of horror. She knew exactly who it was. "Don't worry, Bridie, I can handle answering a door." He gives her a warm smile, unlocks the deadbolt, and opens the door. Reid's eyebrows furrow, and Bridie bites her lip. Reid licks his lips and clears his throat. "Morgan, what are you doing here?" Bridie rounds the corner, and she sees the emotion in Morgan's eyes. He didn't know Reid was here—no one would, because they drove Bridie's car home. Bridie looks down to see the package in Morgan's hands.

"Hey Derek," she says, rushing past Reid and grabbing the package. "Are these the first editions?" Morgan just nods.

"There are two first editions in French, and then a first edition Italian." Bridie just nods her thanks before shutting the door. Reid raises an eyebrow, sensing something off.

"Bridie, what is going on?" Her hands tremble as she slowly opens the package. She's using it as a distraction, and Reid slams his fist on the counter. She jumps, but doesn't make eye contact. "Dammit, Bridget, I thought I could trust you! Do you think I didn't put it together? I'm not an idiot!" His hands fly up to his short hair, and he grips his head tightly. He sighs. "I'm sorry," he says, and he sees the tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." He moves closer, but she gives him a stone cold look.

"I think it's time for you to leave," she says, her voice cold and emotionless. "I don't want Seb to see me upset when he gets home. And if you're here, I will be." The insult stabs Reid in the gut, and he numbly walks out the door. He knew he messed up, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, the winter air making him shiver. He walks a block before a familiar car pulls up next to him. He keeps walking as the window rolls down.

"Get in the car," Morgan says, keeping pace with Reid. The young genius shakes his head, and Morgan rolls his eyes. "Reid, get your ass in my car. If I can't talk sense in to you, then no one can." Reid stops and stares at Morgan. He challengingly raises his chin. "Now," Morgan says, all joking tones pushed aside. "Get in the car so I can tell you a little story." Reid gives in, climbing in to the passenger seat of the SUV. Morgan drives off, and the two sit in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one day! YAY! Sorry that both of these are kind of short, I'm just trying to produce multiple chapters, because I'm leaving Wednesday and won't be back home until Monday. Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

`Reid looks down at his hands, realizing he's shaking. Morgan lets the silence continue the entire drive, only looking at Reid after pulling in to Reid's driveway. Morgan lets out a loud sigh. Reid was shaking, and he had tear stains on his cheeks.

"Reid, I need to know what you know. About Bridie and me." The genius lifts his head to look at him, sniffling and wiping a tear. He shrugs at Morgan.

"Nothing really. Just that you work together. I see it, you know. I know there's some type of bond with you guys. I haven't figured out what it is yet. I thought maybe I could tell Bridie I knew so she would tell me. Instead, I made her so upset she kicked me out." Reid runs his hands through his hair. "How do I fix this, Morgan?" Morgan rubs the kid's arm.

"You need to know the truth, Reid. Look at me," Morgan forcibly pulled Reid's face toward him. "Bridie kept secrets from you. Because these secrets, well, she knew they'd hurt you. That bond we have, Reid? That's a bond formed by something she and I have in common—parenthood." It takes a minute for the light to hit Reid's eyes, but Morgan sees the shock there. Reid sputters, but Morgan cuts him off. "That's right. I'm Sebastian's dad." Reid pulls away in disgust.

"So you just left her to struggle with _your _son?" Reid's anger is turning to rage, and Morgan groans.

"Kid, do you remember that month where I didn't talk to anyone about my personal life? Not JJ, not Emily, not you… not even Garcia?" Reid nods.

"But you talked to Rossi all the time. Always in secret, and we thought that maybe… well, maybe you had an addiction like I did. But then after that month, you were fine." Morgan raises his eyebrows, waiting for Reid to put two and two together. The kid looks at Morgan, his warm, chestnut eyes filled with recognition. "That was the month you found out she was pregnant." Morgan just nods.

"When I got the phone call from her, the last thing I expected was her to tell me she was pregnant. That _we _were pregnant. After all, Reid, it was a one night stand. As bad as that sounds, we only spent a night together. And she was pretty messed up—and not just on alcohol." Reid looks down, feeling uncomfortable. He knew that Bridie had been an addict—mostly heroin, but she would do anything she could get her hands on. Morgan sighs. "Rossi pulled me aside one day and told me he knew. He told me that she was his daughter, and that she wanted to keep this all a secret. She was ashamed of me, that she had fallen so far she gave up ethics and morals." Morgan's voice shakes, and Reid puts a consoling hand on his arm. "Before I knew it, I was in the delivery room with her. And there was our beautiful baby boy. Reid," Morgan pauses. "You haven't known true fear until you think you're going to lose your child. Sebastian was born at 31 weeks—they thought he had brain damage. His lungs and heart were underdeveloped. By some miracle, he survived. And I swore to Bridie I would be there for him no matter what. That package I brought over? Those were books—god, Reid, the kid is smart." Reid smiles at Morgan. He knew now, and it made him feel empowered to finally know the truth. Morgan sighs. "God, you probably hate me. I would hate me if I were you. I'm your best friend, your protector. Yet I never bothered to tell you I'm the father of your girlfriend's son." Reid lays a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"No, I get it. I really do. Thank you, Morgan. Now I know why she didn't tell me, why she was so scared when I opened that door." Reid takes a deep breath. "We have to go back. I have to apologize." Before he can say anymore, Morgan cuts him off.

"Calm down, killer. I learned the hard way that Bridie has a long cooling off period." Reid frowns, feeling useless now. "Right now, let's go get some coffee and some lunch. I know a special little place. Oh, and you might want to be ready for a verbal attack—Frankie probably knows what happened already, in which case you need to be on top of your game." Reid smiles at his best friend; Morgan always knew what to do, and it was comforting. Morgan starts the car, laughing at Reid. "Take that dopey smirk off your face; we're going for a guilty puppy dog look or something like that." The two share a moment of laughter before they fall in to the comfortable silence of their friendship. In less than 15 minutes, they became closer than they had in close to nine years.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be back to the normal/longer length. I just wanted to get one more chapter in before I leave tomorrow morning. Hope you all enjoy! P.S. I do take your reviews in to account, so don't think your thoughts/opinions are being ignored. I have a special surprise for next chapter. :D**

* * *

Reid and Morgan enter the small café and take a seat. Within a minute, they're approached by a blonde waitress—Frankie. She raises her eyebrows at Morgan, who shrugs.

"What would you like today, Derek?" Frankie asks, still not taking a glance at Reid. Morgan pushes the menu to the side.

"The usual, Frankie." She nods, writing it down in her small notepad. She turns to leave, and Reid grabs her hand.

"I didn't get to order, Frankie." The blonde turns back toward Reid, where she gives him an icy glare. She glances at his hand, which he removes from her arm. He licks his lips and clears his throat.

"I'll deal with you after I get Derek his food. You, good doctor, are in need of a good bitching." Frankie storms to the back of the counter, putting in the order. Reid just looks at Morgan, who is cracking a smile.

"Uh, Morgan, what does that even mean?" Morgan laughs loudly, and Reid gives him a serious stare. Morgan puts his hands up.

"It means you are about to get sternly talked to by Frankie, Satan's mistress." Reid frowns, but Morgan stops him. "Whereas Bridie stops arguing before she says something hurtful, Frankie lets it all out. I've cried after one of Frankie's bitching moments, so you… well, good luck to you, kid." Reid sighs, running a hand nervously through his hair. "And kid, whatever you do, don't cut her off. It's her biggest pet peeve and it will only make things worse for you." Reid just nods, and the two anxiously sit in silence.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Bridie plasters on a fake smile as she hands the re-wrapped books to her son. Frankie had dropped him off on her way to work, insisting on doing so. Frankie always knew when Bridie was upset, and this morning was no exception. Bridie spilled her guts while Seb cleaned up and got ready for the day. And now, she was giving him the books from Morgan like she promised she would. Her smile grows warm and sincere when she sees the shock on Sebastian's face. He smiles.

"Dad bought me first editions of _Les Miserables, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, _and _Promessi Sposi?_" He asks, surprised. He gives his mother a hug, and then the smile leaves his face. Bridie frowns.

"Seb, what's wrong?" The child looks in his mother's eyes, and she can see the sadness in his eyes. He sighs.

"What happened with Spencer?" Before Bridie can protest, Sebastian continues. "Don't feed me lies, Mom. I'm not four years old anymore." Bridie suppresses a giggle at how adult he sounds. "Besides, you went to Spencer's on your last free weekend, meaning he should be here now." Bridie frowns. The boy was really too smart for his own good. She takes a deep breath.

"We got in an argument this morning. He was angry I didn't tell him the truth." _And then I sent him away. _She sighs, and she sees the stern look on her son's face.

"You are telling me that you let him go because you couldn't give up the idiotic secret?" The angry huff of breath and sudden movement of her son caught Bridie off-guard. "Spencer Reid is a genius. Did you really think he wouldn't put it together sooner or later? The only reason he never saw it before now is because he trusted you. And if you're this calm about the situation, then it means he didn't act nearly as angry as he should have. He has every right to be pissed off at you, and yet you treat him like the bad guy." The five year old throws his hands up in the air in frustration. He glares at his mom. "Stop wallowing in your own self-pity and guilt and go find him. You love him, Mom. I can see that, so why can't you?" Bridie's eyes fill with tears as she stares at her son. He was right, and yet she couldn't believe her five year old son was so bitter over the situation. Who was she really kidding here? Certainly not Spencer, or Derek, and definitely not Sebastian. Could it really be that the waiting and the secrets were all a façade to keep her heart and mind safe? She takes a deep breath.

"Sebastian, when did you learn to be such an adult?" He shrugs.

"I've learned to face my issues face first. It's something I learned from a wise woman." He gives her a small smirk, and Bridie laughs. She had taught him that a year ago when he was in pre-school.

"Then let's go face my problems face first. But I'll need your help." The two smile at each other, and Bridie is reminded how strong love can really be.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with life. Sorry, I hope this isn't too horrible of a chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Frankie slides in to the booth next to Morgan, putting his food on the table. Reid avoids eye contact, staring at his fingers. Frankie rolls her eyes.

"For a doctor, you're pretty damn stupid. How the hell could you hurt Bridie like this?" She takes a slice of bacon from Morgan's plate, shaking her head. "She feels so betrayed right now, it's ridiculous. I don't know how I'm going to fix her up after this." Reid looks up, a flash of anger in his eyes. He glances at Morgan, who shakes his head. Reid sighs, and Frankie continues. "It's hard enough being a single mom. Try being a single mom who hardly gets to see her son, and has to keep the truth secret from you. Because you get whiny and butt hurt over the stupidest shit. Seriously, Doctor, how did you ever make it into the hardened field of the FBI?" Before Morgan can warn him or calm him down, Reid slams his fists on the table.

"I should be the one who's hurt here. I've been lied to for months. Every time I caught her talking to Morgan in private, she brushed it off. I let her because I trusted her. But she went and threw that all down the damn drain this morning. She couldn't just muster up the courage to tell me herself. She had the perfect opportunity this morning, but she decided that she was the hurt one. I even apologized for my outburst, but you know what? Bridget McDuffy doesn't deserve an apology. I do." Reid stands up and grabs his messenger bag. The few customers of the café have looked back to their own table and food. Reid stops in his tracks as he looks at the door. The red head has tears in her eyes, and she looks down at her son.

"Come on, Sebastian, let's go." The boy rolls his eyes, and he walks over to Reid's side. Sebastian shakes his head.

"No, Momma. You heard him, and you know he's right. Don't be stupid." Reid gives a quick glance to the young boy, his anger dissolving. Seb motions for Reid to bend down, and then he places his hand next to Reid's ear. "She's in love with you, Spencer. Please forgive her, no matter how thick-headed she acts right now." Reid smiles at the five year old and nods his understanding. He stands up and looks back at Bridie, who is brushing tears from her eyes. Her lips quiver.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. Please," before Bridie can finish, Reid has walked to her and pulled her in to a hug. Her tears seep in to his shirt, and she continues to mutter apologies. He smiles and presses a kiss in to her hair.

"I could never stay mad at you, my dear." She pulls her head up, and she smiles. Their lips meet for a brief second before Reid pulls away. "I love you, Bridget Saorise McDuffy. No more secrets, okay?" She smiles at him.

"Promise," she whispers.

Sitting in the booth, Morgan smiles at Frankie. "Francesca, you are a diabolical genius. How'd you know they were gonna stop by here?" The blonde shrugs.

"I know my best friend."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Bridie opens the door to her apartment, gently tugging Reid in by his hand. They had just dropped Seb off at Morgan's house, and they had a night to themselves. After setting the locks and security system, Bridie turns to Reid. She stands on her tip toes and meets him in a small kiss.

"This is the first night we've had to ourselves," she whispers. Reid's hands start to sweat some, and he licks his lips. Bridie laughs. "Spencer, there is no reason to be nervous. Taking things slow, remember?" Reid just nods, and Bridie guides his hands to her hips. He leans down and kisses her again, and she smiles into the kiss. She runs her tongue against his bottom lip, and he returns by gently pushing her against the front door. They explore each other's mouths for the next minute before breaking for air. Bridie makes a trail of kisses down Reid's neck before sucking on the soft skin above his collar bone. He gasps and bites his lip. Bridie pulls away and inspects her work. The skin is wet, warm, and quickly forming in to a small hickey. She smiles and looks into Reid's eyes. "You're mine," she whispers, and the words hit a switch for him. Lust consumes him, and he presses his lips against hers. The force is bruising, and it nearly takes the breath from Bridie. She sighs and pulls away, and Reid nearly whimpers.

"What is it, baby?" He asks, his voice surprising to him: husky and deep. Bridie's face turns up in to a small grin.

"You're too damn tall for me." Reid chuckles, taking a seat on the nearby couch and watching Bridie follow. He lets her sit down, where he softly kisses her before lowering his head to her neck. He sucks on the skin there, leaving a trail of small hickeys. Bridie sighs and runs a hand through Reid's short hair. He smiles up at her.

"I love you, Bridie." She laughs, and nods.

"I love you, too, Spencer." He straightens up, and Bridie holds back her sigh. That was the sign that he was uncomfortable with the intimacy level. Before she can say anything, Reid's phone starts ringing. His brow furrows when he sees the caller ID.

"Uh, Rossi? Hi. I didn't expect to get a call back from you this late at night. I—" Reid listens to the other line carefully before nodding. "O-okay." He's having a difficult time concentrating, because Bridie is softly kissing his neck. "A-a-alright, I'll talk to you then." He hangs up the phone before giving a joking glare to Bridie. She shrugs.

"I'm sorry, but you're just so sexy when you stutter and get nervous." He laughs.

"Bridie, my dear, you are too tempting." He pulls her close, and she lays her head on his chest. His hands play with the ends of her red curls, and he smiles. "But this is what I want to do with you on our free nights. I just want to hold you close to me. You are my light that never goes out." Bridie lifts her head up and raises an eyebrow. Her mouth is turning up into a smile.

"Did you, my classically-cultured love, just make a reference to The Smiths?" Reid shrugs.

"I don't just listen to Beethoven, Bridie. I have a fondness for artists like Bob Dylan and Woody Guthrie." Bridie giggles, laying her head down again.

"I'll take it where I can get it," she says. They lay there, listening to the breathing of the other, and they fall in to a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I kind of really like this chapter. I hope you do, too. (:**

* * *

Reid slides in to the booth across from Rossi. They'd agreed the night before to meet here in the morning. Bridie had plans with Seb and Frankie today, so Reid knew he'd be alone. Rossi raises an eyebrow, and Reid licks his lips.

"So, Reid, you wanted to talk?" Reid nods, tapping his fingers together. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, but his palms are sweating and his nerves are kicking in to high gear.

"Uh, yes, yes sir." He clears his throat. "It's about Bridie." Reid sees Rossi's look of concern, and he shakes his head softly. "Nothing bad. Just…" He stops, feeling the weight of his nerves on his shoulders. Reid knows if he doesn't hurry, he won't have the courage to speak. He looks up, straight in to Rossi's eyes, and he opens his mouth. "I want to marry your daughter." The mixed look of confusion and appreciation adds to Reid's nervousness. Rossi gives a small smile.

"Tell me how you know, Spencer. From the beginning."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Bridie smiles at her son on the playground. He wasn't active very often, so she was happy seeing him have so much fun. She stretches her legs out in the grass, and Frankie follows suit.

"So, Bridge, how are you and Doctor Genius? I mean, you managed to get in a huge argument and make up within hours of each other." Bridie smiles, sub-consciously touching the trail of hickeys on her neck that are hidden with make-up.

"Things are good. Great. I thought the secret would tear us apart, yet the bond we have is even stronger." Bridie blushes. "I love him, Frankie. More than I ever thought I'd love someone." Frankie raises an eyebrow.

"So, can I expect him to be part of your life for a long time, or am I going to have to buy you tubs of ice cream when you realize he's not the one?" Bridie rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Frankie, being a mom is hard. I have to think what's best for my son. If I didn't think Spencer would be part of my future, things wouldn't have gone this far." She takes a deep breath. "The truth is, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him. It scares me, to be so reliable on another person. Yet I couldn't imagine my life without him." Frankie just nods, and Bridie looks up. "I don't know if it makes any sense at all. I guess it's just years of insecurities bubbling up." Bridie glances over the small playground, making sure her son is safe. He's perched at the top of the slide, and he smiles before sliding down. "Spencer Reid is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will not risk losing him again." Frankie pats her shoulder softly.

"That's a good girl," she says and laughs. She dodges the playful swat that the redhead sends her way. Nothing could surpass the happiness in Bridie's life.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"She's beautiful, for starters," Reid says. He had taken a long pause and finished a cup of coffee before he could even speak. His nerves were starting to calm. "Her beauty is definitely what caught my attention in the beginning. Then she quoted Dante… in Italian. That proved to me how smart she is. Bridie just seemed too good to be true." He takes a sip of his refilled coffee. "Then she joined the BAU, and I thought that was the end. But Hotch seemed okay with the possibility of a relationship. You approved, too, so I wasn't really worried about the rules." Rossi nods, taking a sip of his own coffee. He was glad to have a chance to bond with the young genius, but was concerned about his intentions for his daughter. "When we had that case in Arkansas, that's when I knew she was different. She strikes different feelings in me than anyone before, even…" _Even Maeve. _Rossi knew how the sentence would end, and he nods his understanding. "Anyway, I didn't know where things would lead. Until yesterday, when I found out her biggest secret." Rossi chokes on his coffee, nearly spitting it out. Reid chuckles with a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, I should have put it together sooner. I guess that goes to show that even a genius has his weak moments." Reid sighs, thinking about the emotional turmoil of the day before. "We got in an argument over it—she wouldn't tell me herself. Morgan had to tell me, and that's when my feelings really hit me. When I realized Morgan left her, I wanted to punch him until I knocked out all of his teeth. I've never felt that protective over anyone in my life, and it showed me how deeply I care about Bridie." Rossi gives a knowing smile, and he leans back.

"Well then, kid, go for it. You have my blessing, or whatever it is you want. But if you think Bridie is going to go for something that serious this soon, you obviously haven't known her long enough."

"I know," Reid says. He bites his lip before clearing his throat. "I want her to meet my mom." Rossi's sharp inhale proves Reid point. His mom meant everything to Reid, and if she didn't approve of Bridie it could cause a riff in his relationships.

"That's big, Reid," Rossi pushes his cup of coffee to the side of the table and leans closer to the young man. "Are you sure? I mean, you'd have to take time off work. And you would have to find a sitter for Seb." Reid glances into Rossi's eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I have to run the idea of Bridie taking time off by Hotch, but I've already looked at plane tickets for the three of us." Rossi raises his eyebrows, and Reid looks down. "I want Seb to meet her. My mom will love him—he'll remind her of me." Rossi just nods in silence, and Reid continues to worry his lower lip with his teeth. After a long moment, Rossi stands up.

"Welcome to the family, Spencer. You'll make an amazing husband, father, and son." Reid smiles as Rossi drops his tip on the table and walks out the door. He never thought he'd be complimented so highly by Rossi. For the first time in a long time, Reid actually felt like he had a father figure supporting him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry it took this long. My senior year is now started, I'm having an onslaught of colleges and recruiters calling me, and I recently won second runner up in a pageant. So I am totally sorry I didn't get around to updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Possible Trigger Warning (self-harm)._**

* * *

Hotch doesn't look up as Reid enters his office. He didn't need to see the genius to know it was him—he smelled of coffee beans and the crisp pages of books. The silence slightly concerns Hotch, but he doesn't let it show on his face.

"Reid, is this important? I promised Jack I'd meet him for lunch in a half hour and I still have a stack of paperwork to do before I leave." Hotch hears the familiar sound of Reid clearing his throat, and he finally glances up. He sees Reid lick his lips and slightly open his mouth, but no sound comes out. Hotch lets a look of worry come over his face—whatever Reid was going to ask, he was nervous and concerned.

"Do you think I can have a long weekend? I'm thinking Friday through Monday? And without being disturbed by a case?" Hotch raises his eyebrows in surprise. Reid never took vacation days; he never took sick days, either. Hotch clears his throat.

"Um, I suppose yes." Hotch looks down at his paperwork, but realizes Reid isn't leaving. Hotch glances up from underneath his raised brows. "Is there something else, Reid?" The young agent looks down, and Hotch realizes it's serious. Hotch stands, walking over to lock his office door. He clears his throat. "Reid, if you need to tell me something, you know you can. As a friend. No judgments. I might be your boss, but I'm a friend above all else." Reid plays with his hands without making eye contact.

"I need to have Bridie cleared for this weekend, too." Before Hotch can protest, Reid continues. "I know, I'd be taking away two of your profilers. If you guys were to get a case, you'd be down in numbers and it would take longer to solve it. I understand all of that. But I already bought three tickets for a flight to Vegas this weekend." The understanding hits Hotch, and he nods.

"Alright, Reid. I'll give you and Bridie this weekend together. It will be a three day weekend, though—Friday, Saturday, Sunday. No more. However, Morgan has a say in this. You can't just take his son without asking." Reid nods, but his expression of gratitude is clear. He's thankful his boss understands. Reid unlocks the door, and Hotch laughs.

"Don't worry me so much next time, Spencer. I thought I was going to have to send you to rehab or something." They both share in a small laugh before Reid exits the office. Hotch takes a deep breath. Early weekends are much easier to explain to the bureau than drug addict profilers.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"You want to do _what _with my son?" Morgan's temper flares, and he ignores the looks of the other workers in the bull pen. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"I want him to meet my mother. Morgan, this weekend is important." Morgan shakes his head vigorously.

"No. There is no way in Hell you are taking my son to visit with a paranoid schizophrenic. I won't allow it. Not even over my dead body." Reid sighs and fishes in his pocket. He pulls out his wallet and opens it to a picture of his family. He flashes it to Morgan.

"That's a picture of my mom, my dad, and me. Humor me and profile it." Morgan rolls his eyes at Reid, who crosses his arms across his chest. He needed Morgan to understand. Morgan takes a deep breath before returning his eyesight to the picture.

"Your dad is distant. You can see it in his stance—further away from your mom. His eyes look hollow and void of emotions. Your mom's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, or shock, or something of the nature." Morgan looks back up to his best friend. "Why is that important, Reid?" Reid sighs.

"Profile the _whole _picture, me included." The short yet heavy sigh Morgan lets out shows his stance on the situation—profiling of team members is wrong and strictly forbidden. "Please, Morgan, for me. I'm allowing you to profile me this one time." Morgan just nods, looking back down at the young genius in the photo. He realizes that the brown eyes staring back at him are full of hurtand sorrow, and something else. Morgan couldn't quite place it, but he knew he'd seen that look before—when Reid was using. The thought makes Morgan shiver, and his eyes are drawn to a new detail. The picture was taken spur of the moment—Reid was in a short-sleeved shirt, and that last emotion hit Morgan hard. Reid had been pleading for someone, anyone, to rescue him. Morgan takes Reid's hand and leads him to the nearest bathroom. The tension in the room is thick, and Reid gazes into Morgan's eyes.

"Do you understand now?" Morgan looks down, almost ashamed for his outburst. He's more ashamed that he'd never noticed.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan says somberly, "show me." Reid bites his lower lip, not knowing how to go about this. Before he can let his mind overtake him, Reid pulls his sweater off. Morgan's eyes adjust and search for what he knows awaits him. The scars marring Reid's flesh are more extensive than he could have ever guessed. Tears well up in Morgan's eyes. "How long, Reid? How long did you do this to yourself?" Reid looks down again, uncomfortable.

"That picture was taken when I was nearly eight. So I'd say around my sixth or seventh birthday. That's when my parents really started fighting. And I was lost." Reid pulls his sweater back on. "And I didn't stop until a little after my eighteenth birthday—after I had my mom committed." They share in a heavy sigh. "And that's why I need to bring Seb to meet her. So I can remind myself what I grew up with and the dad I want to be to him." Morgan's sharp inhale makes Reid even more uncomfortable.

"Take him this weekend, Reid. You need this, and I can see that." Reid nods, but he doesn't move. Morgan raises his eyebrow. "Is there something else?" The small, nervous smile that appears on his face increases Morgan's curiosity.

"I want to marry Bridie." The low whistle makes Reid chuckle. "Not today, or tomorrow, or next month. Maybe not even in the next year. But someday, I want to commit my life to her. To be there for her the way no one else has been. To love and cherish her." Morgan puts a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I couldn't imagine anyone else with her for the rest of her days."


	16. Chapter 16

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Bridie giggles, prying Reid's hands from her eyes. Her mouth widens in surprise. There are three sets of luggage sitting in the middle of the room, along with boarding passes on top of each. She turns around in his arms, and he has a nervous smile on his face. "What's this all about, Spencer?" He looks down and takes a deep breath.

"We're taking a trip to Vegas this weekend. We leave Friday morning." Bridie raises an eyebrow. She knew what waited in Vegas: a past, _his past, _and a woman that could ruin what they had. His warm eyes look through her, like he sees her fears. "You, Seb, and I are all going to visit my mother. She's anxious to meet you." He captures a curl between his fingers, twisting it and smiling. "And I need her to meet you." They lock eyes, and Bridie sees the pain and the need there. It's heart wrenching and genuine, and it makes her want to cry from its honesty. She takes his hand from its resting place on her shoulder and kisses his palm.

"Of course, Spencer." The worry lines on Reid's forehead don't disappear, and Bridie raises an eyebrow. There was something else bothering him. "What else are you nervous about?" He shakes his head and clamps his eyes shut.

"N-nothing, Bridie." He takes three deep breaths and opens his eyes to see that she is clearly unconvinced. He sighs. "I wanted to wait for the right moment," he whispers, before lowering down to one knee. He licks his lips as he pulls the small ring box from his pocket. "Will you, Bridget Saoirse McDuffy, marry me?" His eyes study her face. There are tears welling up in her eyes, and he realizes he is also crying. She nods, and his shaky hands slip the ring on her finger. Bridie practically pulls him to his feet, kissing him with an intense passion. He kisses her back fervently as he guides her to the edge of her bed. He lifts her and gently lays her down before breaking the kiss.

"Spencer Reid, you're being rather brazen." They both smile, and a giggle escapes Bridie's lips. "I thought we were taking things slow?" He chuckles as he tucks a curl behind her ear.

"I just proposed, and you think I still want to take things slow?" He kisses her again, slower now. "I'm a man, after all," he says between kisses. He lowers his mouth to her neck, nibbling and sucking. A moan leaves Bridie's mouth, and it only fuels Reid's hormones. His left hand slowly slides up Bridie's side as he continues his assault on her neck and along her collar bone. His hand finds the first button on her dress shirt and he clumsily unfastens it. His lips find hers again as his annoyance causes him to rip her shirt off. The following seven buttons pop off and Bridie squeals, managing to sit up some. Her fake pout says it all.

"Spencer! That was a perfectly good dress shirt!" The faulty whine in her voice causes Reid to chuckle. He studies her as she throws her head back in laughter. Her red curls are wild and her freckles stand out against the blush of her cheeks. His eyes dip lower to the hickeys splattered across her neck and then further. The lace of her bra is sticking out from her camisole, and it nearly takes Reid's breath away. He looks back to Bridie's face, and she's staring at him with an arched brow. Before he can fully grasp what's happening, Bridie has him leaning back on his elbows and she presses her lips to his ear.

"Make love to me, Spencer."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Reid slowly opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. The smell of Bridie breaks through all other senses and he smiles. He pulls her body closer and props himself up on his elbow. Gently, he runs a hand through her curls and pulls them off her shoulder. He stops dead in his tracks, frozen, at the sight in front of him: scars. He knew she had self-harmed—they both confessed whilst getting to know each other. Reid's eyes, though, are drawn to the other scars on her body. The burn scars—clearly cigarettes—along her shoulder and leading down her back are painfully obvious. Reid shudders, thinking about what other scars he hadn't observed last night. As if she knew his mind would torment him, Bridie rolls over and lays her head on his chest.

"I love you, Spencer." His hands naturally embrace her and play with the ends of her hair. She kisses the hollow of his throat and then they lay in silence. Thoughts of marriage flood Bridie's head while Reid is haunted by the thoughts of just where scars like that come from.


End file.
